


Powiedz jej...

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric błaga Salazara, by powiedział coś pewnej osobie... (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powiedz jej...

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: Powiedz jej...   
> Paring: Salric [Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin]  
> Długość: równe 150 słów
> 
> Na wstępie chciałam zaznaczyć, że drabble nie jest zabawne, jak większość moich tworów, gdyż nie był pisany w tym celu ;) Dwie godziny polskiego i "Makbet" daje czasem straszną mieszankę...
> 
> Dedykuję[b] lili[/b], bo trochę ją pomęczyłam i poza tym zawsze mi daje takie cudowne komentarze pod tekstami, że aż trzeba okazać wdzięczność ;p

  
— Sal? Sal?! — nawołuje cię delikatny, kobiecy głos.  
 _Powiedz jej to, co mówisz zawsze, każdemu..._  
— Sal... — szepcze, dokładnie ta sama kobieta, gładząc twój policzek wierzchem dłoni.  
 _Powiedz jej, że nienawidzisz, jak ktoś skraca Twoje imię..._  
— Sal? — zadaje pytanie, choć wcale nie oczekuje odpowiedzi.  
 _Powiedz jej, że jest tylko jedna osoba, która ma na to pozwolenie..._  
— Sal! — uradowana, rzuca ci się w ramiona.  
 _Powiedz jej, że to nie jest Ona..._  
— Sal..? — pyta niepewnie, przygryzając wargę.  
 _Powiedz jej, że to zawsze byłem tylko ja..._  
— Sa... — stłumiłeś resztę pocałunkiem.  
 _Powiedz jej... dlaczego nie reagujesz?!_  
— Sa-al... — tym razem, znienawidzony głos jest wzruszony do głębi.  
 _Powiedz jej! Nie wierzę, żebyś kochał taką prostą..._  
— Saaaal... — jęknęła przeciągle, wyginając plecy w łuk.  
 _Powiedz mi... traktujesz to poważnie, prawda?_

— Sal!!! — krzyknąłem bezgłośnie, widząc ją w białej, ślubnej szacie, tuż obok ciebie.


End file.
